Fear me, Hate me, Make me whole again
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Do you hate me for what I am becoming?" He asked, brushing my bloody hair out of my face. "N-no. I don't." I whispered, holding his clawed hand against my face. "Then only you can make me whole again." Another IshidaxOc


Fear me, Hate me, Make me whole again

This is a one shot. And I found this pic of Uryuu with part of a hollow mask, so it inspired this.

* * *

"NO! STOP!" I screamed as the pink-haired man threw me into a dark cell. I landed with a loud, sick THUD on the cold floor. "You won't get away with this! You hear me! Bastard!" He paid me no mind as he locked the cell, pocketing the key. "Oh, But I already have my dear and you won't tell anyone. Once you're in the stomach of your cell-mate, that is."

"Wait.....Cell-mate?" I asked, grabbing the bars of the door. "That's right. You should feel honored; You're going to be his first meal before I let him out for a field test." That bastard and his smirk. I leaned out and slapped him in the face. He stepped back, caressing his injury. "You little brat. Well, no matter. My experiment will wake from his slumber soon and then you'll be the one in pain." He glared at me, then strutted down the long hall of cells. I slammed my fist into the wall, screaming at the top of my lungs. 'Why me? All I did was answer some stupid ad!' I sank against the wall, sobbing my heart out. I heard a low growl from my side, but decided to ignore it instead.

That is until I felt a sharp set of claws graze the skin of my bare leg. I jumped, but the claws caught me by the leg and dragged me into the darkness of the cell. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed, slamming my fist into its' arm. It let go, dropping me on the floor and backed into the dark, shadowed corner of the cell, shivering violently. "Hey, you okay?" It shivered again, muffling it's sobs. I got up and walked towards it, cautiously holding out my hand. The moonlight filtered in through the barred window, causing me to back away. It was a young male, at least my age, with black-blue hair and pale skin. But that wasn't what scared me. A white bone mask with light blue markings and three large sharp teeth hid half of his face, long bone claws at the end of black paws and light blue clawed wings emerged from his back, giving him a frightening appearance. "P-P-please don't leave me." He whispered, catching my hand with his claws. He looked up to me with pleading blue eyes, giving me a guilty feeling. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" I knelt next to him, brushing the hair out of his face. He shyed away at first, but leaned towards my hand like a comfort object. I sighed, my hand gently brushing against his face. He gasped, moving away from me once again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space." I pulled away from him, "Do you have a name?"

"Uryuu, I think; I can't remember after being through that painful process again." He looked longingly at my hand, almost like a lost child. "Process? You mean, like what's happening to you?" I asked, brushing his bangs out of his face again. "It's known as hollowfication. Usually, it's what a normal human soul would go through if they remained in the world of the living too long. But that crazy bastard figured out how to hollowfy a soul without it being severed from its' body. And he's testing the procedure on me." Uryuu turned away, hiding in the dark corner again. "No, wait, I-"  
"You won't like me when I go through it again. It's almost time. He's coming again."

I turned as the pink-haired man opened the cell door. "Well, this is most unexpected. Oh well, I guess it couldn't be helped. But no matter." I watched as he clipped a spiked collar around uryuu's neck and tugged on the chain attached to it. "We'll be back in a few hours. But I wouldn't suggest getting comfortable." I felt my heart break as he lead uryuu down the hall to a tall steel door and opened it, dragging him inside. I stuck my head out between the bars and got a glimpse of uryuu looking back at me with sad eyes before being pushed in by two bouncing white blobs. "HEY! Leave him alone!" I screamed as the door closed behind them.

* * *

5 hours later......

I kept banging my hand on the bench for the thousandth time, trying to clear my head. 'That bastard! How dare he do that to uryuu! If I ever get out, I'm gonna rip his balls out so hard, his kids won't have kids!' What I didn't notice was that he had entered the cell with a rope. "Come now, you can't be that deep in thought not to notice me." I jumped at the sound of his voice, hiding in the corner. My throat went dry as he came closer to me, holding the rope behind him. "You bastard! You better stay back! I'm warning you!" I lept past him and out the cell door, slamming it behind me. "But don't you want to see your friend? He's been asking for you." He appeared infront of me, catching me off guard. "You leave him alone! He never did anything to you! Why turn him into a hollow?"

The pink-haired man looked back at me with a smirk and shook his head. "I'm afraid that will be impossible my dear." He came behind me and bound my hands together. "It's too bad you're such a pretty woman. I would've tooken you myself, but I'm not really that interested in women at the moment." He pushed me foreward, slamming me against the steel door. " And because, you'll soon see for yourself that humanity can be lost very easily."

I watched as uryuu was chained in the middle of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs and struggling to break the chains. The two bouncing blobs held him down, injecting him with sedatives. I wanted to cry so badly; for him, for me, and for others that had suffered the same thing. He struggled for a few more minutes, then finally fell to the floor with a thud. The pink-haired man smirked at me, then sliced my bounds clean off my hands. I ran to uryuu's side, pulling his head into my lap. "I just remembered I never got your name." He muttered, slipping in and out of conciousness. "It's Abi." I smiled at him, stroking the side of his face. "A-abi.....wh-wha-what a n-nice name." Uryuu whispered, bringing his face to mine. I felt a slight pain in my heart as I kissed him. He didn't seem to care; he kissed me back, licking my lips for entrance. The pink-haired man gasped, glaring at my back. "Stop or you'll ruin my experiment! I've worked too hard to lose this specimen! Did you even hear me?! I said stop!" He turned to the two blobs "Get her away from him! I don't care what you have to do, just make sure that she doesn't ruin the experiment!"

Uryuu pulled away from me, shaking violently in my arms. "Uryuu, what's going on?!" I screamed, being pulled back roughly by the two blobs. They pushed be back into the pink-haired man's arms as they tried to sedate uryuu once again, only to be ripped apart by his sharp claws. "YES! He's finally at his limit! He'll hollowfy this time!" I struggled against him, pulling my arm from his grasp. "URYUU! You have to fight it! You can't let your exsistence end like this! URYUU!" The pink-haired man covered my mouth, stifling my screams. Uryuu broke the chains holding him down, rushing towards us with muderous rage. "No! Wait! I'm your master now! Obey me, you miserable crea-GACK!" The pink-haired man fell onto his back, blood gushing out of his chest wound. Uryuu grinned sadistically with satisfaction, then turned to me. I wanted to scream; his face was nearly covered in the bone mask and he had his claws extended towards my throat. "A-abi, you fear me, don't you?"

I nodded, feeling the tears tumble down my face. "Do you hate me for what I'm becoming?" He asked me, brushing my blood-soaked hair out of my face. "N-no. I don't." I answered, grasping his paw and holding it against my face. Uryuu laid his forehead against mine, gently wiping my tears away. "Then, only you can make me whole again." CRACK! I watched as his mask fell to pieces; his wings and claws shattering into a thousand shards. I gasped as he opened his eyes; two blue sapphires glinting dimly in the light. "Thank you. You finally freed me." He pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing me passionately. I succumb to my desire, wrapping my arms lazily around his neck. "Abi, thank you so much. You set me free......and now, it's my turn to return the favor." Uryuu picked me up bridal style, limping towards the steel door and leaving the bloody remains of the pink-haired mena behind us. "I told myself that I was either going to leave as a human or die as a hollow. But had I never gone through the hollowfication process, I wouldn't have met you, abi. I never would've realized that........you're the one. The one that I wish to leave my heart to."

My face turned bright red as he kissed me again. I clung tightly to his neck as he walked down different hallways. "Shhh, no need to be scared. My friends are probably here. You'll be safe as long as I'm here." He kissed me again, pushing his tounge deeper into my mouth. I felt my desire get stronger and allowed his hand to travel my body. "No, uryuu. Not here." I pulled away, blushing madly. "We're almost there." He muttered, holding me closer to his body. I smiled, then finally fell asleep in his arms. "I love you abi." He whispered into my ear, lightly kissing it. "I love you too uryuu."


End file.
